The present disclosure relates generally to off-road vehicles with diesel engines, and more particularly, a diesel exhaust fluid tank for an off-road vehicle.
Certain off-road vehicles are powered by diesel engines and produce exhaust gas. The exhaust gas may include undesirable byproducts, such as nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide, and particulate material. Traditional exhaust systems may spray a diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) into the flow of exhaust to reduce emissions. New government regulations have continually reduced the amount of acceptable concentrations of byproducts dispelled from off-road vehicles, particularly in relation to NOx. Thus, additional DEF may be mixed with the exhaust to further reduce emissions. Therefore, the amount of DEF carried on a diesel off-road vehicle may also be increased. Unfortunately, certain off-road vehicles may not have sufficient internal space to accommodate larger DEF tanks.